EXPERIMENTS DO NOT CONFIRM EINSTEIN
Lefteris Kaliambos 29 November 2018 Today under the influence of the invalid relativity (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) writing in Google the topic “Experiments do not confirm Einstein” surprisingly one sees that in this topic there are some dominant articles which are not related with the real experiments which do not confirm Einstein's theories of relativity but with ideas influenced by the invalid theory of relativity. For the experiments which do not confirm Einstein I present this photo taken from the interview I gave with the title "Gravitational waves and Einstein " (Βαρυτικά κύματα και Αϊνστάιν) to the President of Spiritual Thessaly, Mrs. Dimitra Bardani through the TV Thessalia channel (Greece). Here among a large number of articles written under the influence of relativity I may criticize the dominant article " Tests of general relativity-Wikipedia". In this article''' '''one reads that the first test, proposed by Einstein in his general relativity (1915), concerned the "anomalous" precession of the perihelion of Mercury. Historically in Newtonian orbits of planets in the solar system the observed fact that the orbit of the planet Mercury slowly rotates around the sun, so that the position of closest approach to the sun (perihelion) gradually shifts, had been a long-standing puzzle in mechanics. Under this condition Einstein in his invalid general relativity believed that the explanation depends on the false idea that energy is associated with mass. In other words he believed incorrectly that as a planet gets close to the sun, it experiences a gravitational force greater than would be expected from Newton’s law of universal gravitation because the effective mass of the sun would be greater. In fact, the mass of the sun is the same but we may observe a deformation of sun’s spherical shape which increases the gravity when the planet is closer to the sun. Under a detailed knowledge of Newton’s gravity it was found that it is due to the Newtonian Sun-tide. When mercury is very close to the sun, the sun-tide increases the gravity than that predicted by the spherical shapes. Also in the same article of Wikipedia we read that an astronomical measurement showing light bending in line with the predictions of general relativity was found in 1919, with increasing precision measurements done in subsequent tests. Historically Newton in 1704 predicted the bending of his particles of light near the sun confirmed by Soldner in 801. Therefore Planck in 1907 in order to interpret the gravitational properties of light confirmed by Soldner using Einstein’s famous equation E = mc2 showed that his quanta of light because of their energy do have mass. Nevertheless Einstein under the influence of his invalid special relativity (1905) in his invalid general relativity (1915) not only reintroduced the fallacious concept of ether rejected by the famous Michelson-Morley experiment in 1887, but also hypothesized that the bending of light near the sun is due to a strange curvature of space. However after the famous experiments of the Quantum Entanglement which confirmed Newton’s third law of instantaneous action and reaction Einstein in 1936 rejected his gravitational waves of his invalid general relativity and also in 1938 in his famous book “The evolution of Physics" (page 234) he abandoned the strange hypothesis of the curvature of space by writing that photons do have mass like the Newtonian particles of light: "A beam of light carries energy and energy has mass. But every inertial mass is attracted by the gravitational field, as inertial and gravitational masses are equivalent. A beam of light will bend in a gravitational field exactly as a body would if thrown horizontally with a velocity equal to that of light." Under such inconsistencies of Einstein in 1993 the Italian physicists M. Barone and F. Selleri organized the international conference “Frontiers of fundamental physics” where I presented my discovery of dipolic photons having energy E = hν and mass m = hν/c2. Note that when the velocity c of photon is parallel to the gravitational force F applying Newton’s second law F = d(Mυ)dt we may write F = cdm/dt or Fds = dw = hdν = (cdm/dt)ds = dmc2 Here one sees that the application of Newton’s second law led not only to the correct explanation of the so-called frequency shift in the so-called black holes but also to my discovery of photon mass. Nevertheless in the article “Tests of general relativity-Wikipedia” one reads that astrophysical measurements confirmed the theory of general relativity: "An astrophysical measurement of the gravitational redshift was claimed to be measured in 1925, although measurements sensitive enough to actually confirm the theory were not done until 1954. A program of more accurate tests starting in 1959 tested the various predictions of general relativity." In fact, all these tests confirmed not the invalid relativity but Newton’s predictions of the gravitational properties of his particles of light. Also in Wikipedia we read that the gravitational waves of LIGO team (2016) confirmed not the correct quantum gravitational waves (SPACETIME RIPPLES OF LAWS) but Einstein's WRONG GRAVITATIONAL WAVES, which violate Newton's third law of instantaneous action and reaction: "In February 2016, the Advanced LIGO team announced that they had directly detected gravitational waves from a black hole merger and that this discovery, along with additional detections announced in June 2016 and June 2017, tested general relativity in the very strong field limit, observing to date no deviations from theory". In fact, LIGO team rejected Einstein’s wrong gravitational waves abandoned by Einstein himself in 1936. Historically, Descartes in 1644 believed that the gravitational force is not the result of an instantaneous interaction but it is transformed through the fallacious Aristotelian ether. So in his paper “Principles of philosophy” he introduced the wrong gravitational waves accepted later by Einstein in the general theory of relativity (1915), although Newton in 1687 rejected them after the discovery of his third law of instantaneous action and reaction. Note that Maxwell in his theory of fields (1865) abandoned the gravitational properties of the Newtonian particles of light (confirmed by Soldner in 1801) and introduced not only the invalid Faraday fields (1831) but also the fallacious ether of Descartes. In the “Introduction to concepts and theories in physical science” (page 65) we read: “Even after the triumph of Newtonian physics, many scientists still shared Descartes’ preference for avoiding the concept of force (action at a distance) and for postulating instead that space is filled with pieces of matter that can interact when they touch. What appear in Newton’s theory to be long -range forces acting across empty space, such as gravity, would on Descartes’ view be explained by the propagation of impulses through an invisible ethereal matter that is imagined to fill the intervening space.” Note that Einstein influenced by the fallacious concepts of ether and of fields violated not only Newton’s third law of instantaneous action and reaction but also the two conservation laws of energy and mass. Under this physics crisis I discovered the law of Photon-Μatter Ιnteraction given by hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 Here in accordance with the two conservation laws of energy and mass predicted by the Greek philosophers and confirmed by the experiments of Joule and Lavoisier, the absorption of a photon by an electron contributes not only to the increase of the electron energy ΔΕ but also to the increase of the electron mass ΔΜ under a quantum length contraction and a quantum time dilation. (Discovery of length contraction). In the same way in the correct Bohr model the experiment of the ionization of hydrogen showed that the energy Δw = 13.6 eV of the proton-electron interaction turns to the energy hν = 13.6 eV of the emitting photon, while the mass defect Δm = 13.6 eV/c2 turns to the mass m = hν/c2 of the same photon. That is, such an experiment rejects Einstein’s hypothesis of the invalid rest energy because the mass defect Δm cannot turn to the energy hν = 13.6 eV of the emitting photon. Under this condition of the quantum physics the quantum gravitational wave of energy ΔΕ is accompanied by a mass ΔM because in the quantum physics energy without mass cannot exist. In the same way according to the discovery of LIGO the gravitational energy Δw of the two black holes is accompanied by the mass defect Δm = mass of three suns.. To conclude I emphasize that all experiments of quantum physics and also of atomic and nuclear pysics reject relativity and confirm Newton's laws. (EXPERIMENTS REJECT EINSTEIN). Category:Fundamental physics concepts